Hungrey Eyes
by Booberrychan
Summary: He loves her more than anything in the whole wide world She feels the same, Two lovers who are destined to be with eachother. But one problem,a dark force stronger than anyone has ever imagined lives inside of Ichigo who will stop at nothing...


**Ehehehehehehehehehehehe, well, I guess as you can tell and see this is my very first story of IchiHime. Well read and review. Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

In a small town in Japan…

_Ichigo's POV_

'Man, for being a doctor I thought this would be a really easy job! Guess not…' Thought a young man with bright orange hair, running through the streets of his beloved hometown. Ah, yes it is our beloved Kurosaki, Ichigo. After going through High school, College, Medical school… and becoming the towns official doctor (not to mention all the money he makes and the fancy cars he has and the fine furniture he's bought) he thought to himself 'What more to life is there now?' It was at that moment he noticed…..

Her….

_Orihime's POV_

"Oh,… what with all these items and grocery's being so pricey these days, what can I buy that's actually decent?" The young honey-haired maiden talked to herself. After looking around the young women accidently knocked down an apple. Bending down to pick it up and put it up in place she was unfamiliar with the man standing behind her dazed and watching her every move. This young women's name was none other than the notorious Inoue, Orihime. She once attended school with the man she would sell her very soul to the devil to (and pretty much did) just to protect him. Her love and friend happened to be observing her.

_Normal POV_

'Wow… how many years do you think has passed since I've last seen her? 10? 8? 5? Just looking at her makes me at ease.' the man pondered. His faces quickly redden at the sight of her bending down in front of him to retrieve a fallen apple she had dropped by accident. Deciding to take a chance. The man moved forward, advancing towards her he greeted her. Startled by his voice she quickly jumped in astonishment and squealed in joy facing the man she had came to love and know for years. That's right, 'had'. Or at least that's what she thought and told herself until she saw him again. She had made a promise to herself that she would forget about him deciding that he had probably been love struck by her Best friend Kuchiki, Rukia.

"Oh, heya Inoue what are you doing here?" He asked her. "Oh, well you know me Kurosaki-kun…I just can't stay away from bean paste and leeks for that long. And then with all the food I've been running out of these days…" as she continued on a conversation of simple basic questions among long lost friends like: "How are you these days?" "What's your job?" "Are you married?" once Ichigo had asked Orihime that she stopped dead in her tracks when they were walking to the old playground in the park. She turned to look at him. His face had matured his feature's were more manly and judging by his body shown through his simple blue T-shirt with the words 'this ain't a scene it's an arms race' in white lettering. He had gained more muscles after saving her from Hueco Mundo from Aizen. He soon decided to be brave and leaned in to catch her attention. He caught her attention all right… he caught her lips in his while he was at it. Orihime was startled by these actions of his. If she had once thought that he had been in love with Rukia, boy, was she WAY off. After, momentarily making out breathing became an issue and they both pulled apart panting. "Wow, I sure wasn't expecting that Kurosaki" he had cut her off by pressing a finger to her lips. "Hime, let's not use formalities anymore, we've known each other along enough. What do you say you and me continue this conversation at my house, with probably a bottle of red wine?" he offered, waiting patiently for her response. "T-Thank you Kurosaki-erhm, I-Ichigo." she said hesitantly. Well, as you can imagine after walking from over by the park to his own home he had bought which wasn't cheap by the way. They got inside and began drinking and feasting as if there was no tomorrow. Glass, after glass, after glass, they kept on drinking getting drunk in the process it soon came that both were to drunk to even drink anymore. "*hiccup* Hime, come on…" Ichigo begged totally drunk. "Hime, come to bed with me." Orihime was even to drunk to respond. She gave her answer to him by tripping and falling into his strong and well tanned arms onto the floor in the kitchen. They laughed as they were sprawled out on the floor in each others arms. Ichigo decided to put on a CD he had got from Keigo who claimed that it was the best of the best kind of music there was, it had even American music on it. Ichigo turned on the CD player/Radio that is especially made for iPods and let the rest of the CD do the work. He grabbed Orihime in his arms and lifted her into his bedroom. Orihime squealed at what he was doing "Ichi, stop! You're tickling me!" Ichigo just chuckled and prepared himself for what would happen next…

As you can guess they had dance the one dance that was as old as time the 'forbidden tango' as some would call it. The only thing you could hear were the lyrics from the CD their grunts and moans coming from that very room. The one song Ichigo had thought he loved the most from America as far as romance songs go, He loved this one song and decided to go all out and passionate with the one he loved all his life as a student. His favorite song…**I've been meaning to tell you I've got this feelin' that wont subside  
I look at you and I fantasize You are mine tonight Now I've got you in my sights  
With these hungry eyes One look at you and I cant disguise I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I, I want to hold you so hear me out  
I want to show you what loves all about Darlin' tonight Now I've got you in my sights With these hungry eyes One look at you and I cant disguise I've got hungry eyes I feel the magic between you And I've got hungry eyes Now I've got you in my sights With these hungry eyes Now did I take you by surprise I need you to see  
This love was meant to be I've got hungry eyes One look at you and I cant disguise I've got hungry eyes I feel the magic between you And I've got hungry eyes Now I've got you in my sights With those hungry eyes Did I take you by surprise  
With my hungry eyes…**

**Well? I hope that was ok. Please R&R!!! My first Story please be gentle may make more chapters soon. Please let me know what you think ok? **

**-**Lumchan123 


End file.
